


I am yours and you are mine

by Tessisbest



Series: A song of Haikyuu!! and indulgent writing [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Awkward First Times, Chikara is Pod, DaiYui - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Game of Thrones-esque, Married Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Stark! Daichi, Tyrell! Yui, Wedding Night, plot if you squint, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessisbest/pseuds/Tessisbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi Stark asks for Yui Tyrell's hand in marriage and through their union their love only grows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First night

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Daiyui, like way too much, so here is my take on ASOIAF Daiyui. (Btw you should totes read those books)  
> Kinda inspired by Eacides' "making the sun blossom" which I read a while ago but the angst made me sad so this happened.  
> But I was really prompted to write something from Whitemiists's absolutely prefect "bring me home" which sparked my complete obsession with this pairing.  
> I tried to write this in a "oldish" way but I think it just ended up sounding a tad pretentious. meh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just a small piece to indulge my love for this pairing. It really is so cute :)  
> Any details I got wrong over the lore of GoT I apologize for, I tried my best to make it understandable to both fans of the show/books and people who are not familiar with the world. :)

_“Yui, Lady Tyrell. My lord brother may not agree to this, your family will also need some convincing no doubt but….the way I feel it -_ _it cannot be for nothing. No god would be so cruel. I –I love and admire you and, if you would permit me, I wish to cloak you in the colours of my house. I am asking you to marry me. I know you feel some regard for me, and I can only hope that –that it is enough for you to consider staying by my side.”_

 

It seems so long ago but Yui can remember every detail.

The chill that comes with the summer snows pulling at her cloaks hem and slithering between the seams of her dress. The sun sinking behind the treeline in a wash of rose gold. And the man kneeling before her in the fresh powder, head bowed, voice stilted, and ears charmingly pink. His gloved hands gripping the sheathed edge of his sword in a pledge of protection and goodwill as he lays it before her feet.

It had taken many moons to convince both parties and Yui had never been more grateful of her soon-to-be husband’s second son status.

Now Yui gazes at her reflection in the heavy framed looking glass as lady servants cluck and fuss around her. Sweeping brushes through her hair, out of its normal ratty braids, till it is a shining river of mahogany, adorned with intricate knots and woven with white snowdrop flowers. Her gown is white to match them, with long gaping sleeves and a line of pearl buttons down her spine. The cloth, though embroidered with silver thread, is substantial against her skin and for that Yui is grateful. At night the cold of the North is unforgiving. A cloak of green emblazoned with the Tyrell rose is placed across her shoulders and then her small party is moving.

It’s like a dream, the foreboding outline of the great weirwood tree, the guests bearing burning torches in the darkness. The grip of her father’s arm on her own.

And there he is, broad-shouldered and handsome beside his lord brother.

The ceremony is short, much shorter than the rigmarole that is a wedding under the light of the seven. The Starks keep the old gods but Yui has been making the journey to Winterfell since she was but a child. She is used to their strange ways.

Vows are exchanged and her cloak of green is replaced by the one on her husband’s shoulders, by his own hands, a heavy pale cloth. The grey direwolf sigil nestles between her shoulder blades signalling her transition from one house to another, a momentous occasion, but Yui has eyes only for her husband’s strong jaw and kindly dark eyes.

They kneel before the face of the old gods carved into the weirwood tree by ancient hands. Their own hands are clasped and tied with ribbon to signify the binding of two hearts. Beside her in the snow her husband’s eyes are closed, his lips moving silently in prayer as hers should be, but all she can think about is that her husband’s hand is warm and comforting. She is grateful to whatever gods may be listening that it is hers to hold.

When they rise as one Daichi chances a glance at his lady wife’s face, and is overjoyed to find her content and smiling. His beloved is radiant, and he can only hope to become the sort of man who might be worthy of those smiles.

They are whisked away amidst congratulations into the great hall and seated side by side at the high table. Glasses are raised in their honour, heaped platters are demolished over jovial conversation, and too much wine is drunk.

Daichi has never been so content, his belly is full and his head is pleasantly buzzing. His beloved leans close to his ear, the smile evident in her words. “How goes it husband? Enjoying yourself?”

“Immensely, I plan to fully enjoy every day by your side.”

Yui’s eyes widen at that. Perhaps it is the drink or the madness of love come upon him, for Stark men are not known for spouting pretty words.

But it feels right to say it, it feels right to clasp his beloved's hand under the table and rest his forehead against her own. Daichi laughs, happy and carefree, the sound a deep rumble through his chest. Yui clucks her tongue in pretend disapproval. “How much have you drunk husband? I hope you are still in a state to bed your wife at the end of this night.”

“I don’t think all the armies of the seven kingdoms could keep me from your bed dearest.”

Yui laughs at that, a pleasant, ringing sound, and the corners of Daichi’s eyes wrinkle in delight to be the cause of it.

He pulls her hand closer and the rest of her bends to him like a sapling under snowfall. He lowers his voice and ignores the heavy stare of his lord brother and the titters from the more sober guests to murmur in her ear.

“Have you eaten enough?”

“I do not think another bite could pass my lips my lord.”

“You are happy then?”

“How could I not be? I am yours and you are mine my love.” She uses the words of their wedding vows, earnest and happy in her delivery, and Daichi's heart is glowing in the wake of her smile.

He presses a kiss to the side of her neck and breathes in her scent, onlookers be damned. His voice is low and throaty as he whispers, sending shivers down his lady wife’s skin.

“Then I would have you now, if that is what you wish.”

Yui’s heart thuds in her breast but she trusts this man, she _loves_ this man, and so she dutifully nods her head. And Daichi’s gaze of pure adoration is enough to at least quell some of her feelings of nervousness.

Daichi rises, still clasping her hand, and silently leads her towards his chambers. His lady’s voice, coloured with amusement follows him out.

“No bedding ceremony my lord?”

Daichi’s brow furrows as he imagines the male guests pulling at his lady’s dress and shouting bawdy jests. Their hands and eyes on her naked body.

“No.” His voice is commanding, there's a finality to it. It is the same voice he uses with his men when they are not at their cups or joking in the courtyard.

“It is a husband’s privilege to see his wife’s beauty. I do not wish to extent it to the rest of this House and its men.”

Yui smiles faintly. It is at times like this that she can see the Stark in him. Stark men have always jealously guarded them and theirs. She is not sorry over the loss of such a ceremony.

She steps faster so that they make the last of the journey side by side, passing by a yawning guard who quickly jumps to attention. Usually Daichi would say something but he pays him no mind and instead cocks his head towards her, his face open and ardent once again, his voice wondrous.

“This feels like a dream. I cannot be this happy, such a beauty cannot be mine.”

Her answering smile is rueful. He called her a beauty. Her.

She is under no false illusions. They will sing no songs of her grace, but that has never concerned her overly much. “Then we are both dreaming dearest, but your eyes are broken if you think me a beauty in this world.”

Her lord husband frowns, bottom lip jutting out slightly and making him seem younger than his 19 years. His voice erring on the side of petulant.

“I know my lady wife is a beauty. I would defy the gods if they said it was not so."

She laughs at this sudden bout of childishness and reaches her free arm to touch his jaw with a careful hand.

“I will not have you spout such nonsense lord husband, the men will believe you have gone mad."

He looks like he wants to say more but now they stand in front of the door to his chamber and such thoughts fall from his head.

He rests a large hand against the heavy wood and pushes the door open. Through her nerves Yui has it in herself to gaze around the simply furnished room in curiosity. So this is where he spent his nights during the entirety of her knowing him. She imagines a younger Daichi pacing the floor worriedly as he was so apt to do when upset, or sleeping among the furs on the dark wooded, heavy-set bed. Daichi closes the door but makes no move to join her on her expedition around the room. Content to watch her explore with a fond smile and only slightly shaking hands.

Strangely shaped or coloured stones, books she has tried to interest him in, and leather gloves sit on a small table, the same dark wood as the bed. In the corner is his favorite bow and quiver. Small pieces of her beloved litter the room, and if she breathes in she can smell him in the air. Pine and leather and musk. It gives her courage to begin.

She turns to face him, wringing her hands together in a way that would make her septa click her tongue. Her voice soft and careful “Please take care of me.”

Daichi gives a jerky nod, and she should leave it at that but her traitorous mouth continues.

“You have been told how to…..you know…”

An unnamed emotion flitters across his handsome face, but Yui thinks she understands “Ah so you have bedded someone before.”

That’s good, her septa told her that it could hurt less if that was the case.

Daichi freezes like a child caught with a stolen item, but Yui doesn’t notice as a scratching sound begins at the door. She looks at her husband but he makes no move to open it so she moves past him to do it herself, grinning when the wet nose of his direwolf pokes through the crack.

She opens the door fully before letting it bang shut behind his tail, watching as the small pup dutifully hunkers down at the foot of the bed without so much as a peep. She follows with the intent of petting the small creature when Daichi’s low voice pulls her eyes back to his face.

“Once.”

Yui’s confused expression causes him to elaborate. “In my seventeenth year. But I confess I did not do much in the ways of pleasuring her.”

Yui nods, all the men of houses great and small have done as much if not more. It is not her place to meddle with but Daichi continues.

“That was the year you did not come to Winterfell, when your aunt grew ill. I –I do not consider myself a weak man but…..I missed you. And she….resembled you." Her lord husband ducks his head, shoulders curved slightly inwards in a vain attempt to make himself smaller. She realises he is waiting for her to _chastise_ him, and Yui’s never been more confused.

“It is within your rights my lord, even as a husband it is considered normal-“

“- _Never._ ”

Yui is shocked at the vehemence in his tone, and steps back hurriedly till the back of her legs hit the bed and she is dazedly sitting on a mountain of furs. Daichi’s face washes over with horror at her reaction and he works to lighten his voice, but he can’t quite keep the low honesty out of it.

“I will never do such a thing.”

He takes a step forward till he can kneel at her feet with downcast eyes. “Do you think so little of my affection?”

Yui’s eyes are shining and her smile wobbles slightly as she reaches out to run a hand through his short hair.

“I do not doubt it husband, forgive me.”

Daichi slits his eyes in pleasure at her touch and leans forward to rest his head on her skirts. This is a familiar position to them both. During their engagement and the months waiting for approval from their households Daichi had been adamant about proving his sincerity to her. And to him that meant keeping a respectable distance between two not yet wed.

But this he had allowed, and they had past time just so when Yui read her books in the evenings. Daichi had always come to her after a long day, claiming her touch calmed him, and Yui was always happy to oblige if it meant seeing his face, relaxed and flushed, barely skirting the edge of sleep. He was pretty like this -but she would never say such a thing lest it hurt his pride.

Daichi reaches for the hand in his hair and brings it too his lips. His gaze, now filled with heady desire rests on her face as he mouths at her knuckles, watching her expression with careful tenderness. His lips move to the inside of her wrist, her inner arm, till he cannot push the wide sleeves back any longer and her skin disappears under white fabric.

He stands over his lady wife, offering his hand which she takes without hesitation to pull her upwards.  

There’s a beat of silence were he swallows back his nervousness before leaning down the inches needed to be of height with his wife. The smallest brush of lips has his brain whirling in frantic circles, until Yui’s arms slink around his neck, hands clutching the back of his hair in a gentle fist, encouraging him further. He slants his head sideways, hands which had previously been hanging at his sides, resting tentatively on the small of her back.

After months of denying himself her kiss everything feels so surreal. He grasps onto the way she sighs against his mouth when he uses his larger hands to fit her to his body, tries to file away the wet sounds of her lips. The realization that he doesn’t need to, that this will be the first of many, many embraces is all too much. He licks into her mouth curiously, chest expanding when her lips part, her own tongue moving to touch his with gentle, curious swipes of her own that have him murmuring nonsense into the silence of his chamber.

He pulls back to catch his breath but he fears he’ll never get it back again if all his lady’s kisses feel as good as this. Yui takes his pause to mean this part of the night is over and dutifully turns to face the wall offering her back with the line of tiny buttons stitched down the gentle curve of her spine. Daichi’s choked gasp is obvious even to her ears but she says nothing of it, and instead waits with her eyes focused on the scuffs in the stone of the wall with baited breath.

His large, sword-wielding fingers fumble with the pearl buttons, and when she turns around he is red with embarrassment. “I think I damaged the material…”

He tugs it down her shoulders and Yui’s gaze doesn’t follow his hands but stay on his face as her smallclothes are revealed. His hands shake but he dutifully strips her of those to and now she is bare before him. She fights the impulse to turn away or cover herself, and instead reaches for her lord husband's hand. “My lord, you too?”

His eyes are dazed as they linger on skin never seen before by his gaze. Her breasts, pebble under his scrutiny, her skin prickling with his closeness, and a shameful wetness spills from her core. She turns her mind back to the matter at hand as her husband nods slowly at her words, eyes now lowered respectfully as he bends down to unlace his boots, hyper aware of his naked wife clambering over his bed. He straightens to find her nestled against the headboard, her fingers worrying at the material of a pillow and doing little to cover up the tantalizing sight. He shucks his boots off the rest of the way and pulls his coat and undershirt off in quick succession. Flushing slightly at the tiny appreciative gasp his lady wife doesn’t quite manage to smother. He can’t quite look at her, not when he can feel her gaze on him so acutely.

His hands stall on the laces of his breaches long enough that Yui calls a soft, "My lord?" and then he is as naked as her.

His gaze rises to her form then back down at his feet, she is just….too beautiful to look at, he’s not worthy of seeing such a sight. He can hear the disapproving voice of his lord brother in his ear at his maiden-like sensibilities. He is a man dammit, but here he is blushing like a kitchen girl.

“Husband, join me.” She is holding out her hand, a small smile gracing her lips. It gives Daichi the courage he needs to move to the side of, and onto his bed.

He isn’t sure how to begin such an act so he sits beside her with stiff shoulders, his only experience being a five minute tumble with a whore from Mole’s town during a visit to the wall. He prays that his lady wife does not think too badly of him.

A gentle hand uncurls his fingers from where they are fisted at his side to press their palms together. Daichi sighs and stares at where his darker, rougher hand meets his lady wife’s lighter one.

“This is not how I had wanted this to go.”

Yui hums, trailing her free hand up his arm in nonsensical patterns and trying not to let it bother her that he hasn’t really looked at her since his first hurried assessment.

“I think it is commendable, it is because you care too much is it not?”

An embarrassed huff leaves her husband’s lips and she smiles for what feels like the hundredth time that night. She forgets he is as young as her sometimes, he is always so capable, and serious -prone to brooding like all Stark men. Is he.....is he brooding now? Is he unhappy?!

“Why won’t you look at me? Do you not wish to bed me? Do I displease you?”

She is rambling in the way her mother had so disapproved of when she was younger. But her tirade is cut short as Daichi moves to cover her body with his own, hands pressed into the headboard above her. She squeaks in surprise, hands immediately jumping up to cover herself but Daichi chuckles, fingers wrapping around her calves to pull he down the bed so she is flat on her back. “No. You do not.”

He gazes down at her body splayed out before him with a kind of _hunger_ that makes her heart thud so loud she is sure he can hear it. Her arms fall at her side, and she can feel herself flush from her cheeks down to her chest as she watches her husband’s tongue swipe across his lower lip.

“No," he repeats. His voice rumbles in his chest, brow descending in a curious expression she can’t place “You….are like some fey Maester Takeda told me about as a child. The ones that trick mortal men into drowning in swamps with their temptations.”

Yui bursts into peals of laughter at her husband’s words, never expecting him to utter such things. “I had no idea you payed such attention to his lessons dearest. Not with Hayato and I distracting you with pebbles and notes."

Her husband’s smile is rueful but honest, and it does much to convince her he is happy with her body. She runs one finger from his wrist by her head up to where his arm meets his shoulder, her voice teasing “You would drown in the face of my temptations dearest? Or would you possess the mind to survive?”

His answer is immediate. “I would drown, many times over.”

His lips stretch into a smile, his dark eyes never leaving hers as he leans down to kiss the space between her breasts “How could I retain a quick mind with this here before my eyes?”

Yui shivers at that, watching him as his lips trail up to the peak of one breast in warm, wet circles before pulling it into his mouth and kissing it the way he kissed her lips moments before, his tongue lapping at the rosey nipple. Yui’s choked moan takes them both by surprise. She burns red under his wide-eyed gaze, turning her face away in shame. Hearing her mother’s voice chastising her wantonness.

But instead of stopping as she expects him to, his lips simply move to the other side, chasing the same sound, but she focuses on keeping her breathing even and her body still and she does not utter it again.

She does not see his disappointed expression at that.

His hands skim down her sides, causing shivers through her entire body. The callouses catch on the pale skin of her thighs as he nudges them wider so he might bed her. She ignores her sudden spike of nerves and lets him part her folds with shaking fingers that send tiny shockwaves through her.

She is too nervous to notice her husband’s painful swallow, or his anxious breath before he takes his cock in his hand and guides it to her entrance. With a final glance up at his lady wife’s face he eases forward. Then he is filling her warmth, stretching the deepest places inside of her to the point of pain, and Yui had thought she had been prepared for this, but he is still sinking into her, ridged and unyielding.

Daichi’s face above her is slack-jawed, his eyes closed against the burning pleasure, and it is her small moan that wrenches his eyes open to dazedly search his wife’s face. He stills in shock, as her mouth is pinched and her eyes are screwed shut, not in pleasure, but at the pain.

“Yui?” And just like that her expression of discomfort disappears like a coin beneath the sea, leaving nothing but a calm blank surface. But Daichi saw it.

“You are hurting?”

Yui smiles, warm and trusting, and not for the first time Daichi wishes he knew more about the art of making love so he could take care of his lady wife’s pleasures and comfort.

“It is nothing dearest, a small pain to bear.”

Daichi brushes a hand across her cheekbone, bending to kiss her brow, her eyelids, her cheeks, chin, and finally her mouth. Small, gentle things that speak of love and apologies. Yui is happy. She would suffer much to be at the receiving end of kisses like this.

Her eyes a moist and her lips are ardent in their own path, repeating the same pattern across his face. Daichi stays as still as possible and enjoys the feeling of his lady wife’s lips and her hands on his shoulders and back.

A time passes and Yui no longer feels like she has to fight to keep he face perfectly clear of discomfort. Her hands travel from his shoulders down his muscled chest in a soft caress, her voice even softer in the space between the two.

“Give me a child Daichi, with your dark eyes and handsome face. Give me a little Stark to love as much as I do you.”

At her words all of his breath leaves his frame in one long exhale that rattles past his teeth. His eyes are wide and staring, his cock straining deep within her.

It’s the strangest feeling, loving someone so completely, and Daichi's chest feels warm and tight, and his eyes are hot in a way a man of the North’s should not be. But it is just his lady wife and her smile so he cares less then perhaps he should.

He draws his hips back slowly, till only the swollen head of his cock lies within her slick folds, before tipping forwards inch after inch until the base of his cock meets her heat in a gentle kiss.

“Again.”

In his lovers sigh he can detect no sliver of discomfort so he repeats the motion with more surety, then again and again.

It’s exquisite. The taste of his lady wife’s lips, neck, breasts. Rose coloured nipples peaked and tempting. The quivering walls encircling his cock. Some distant part of his mind can hear his voice, choked and gasping words of affection at each thrust.

He wants to hear her too. They have all heard the rumours surrounding Chikara, the way the whores from Oldtown to Sunspear supposedly watch for his coming. And the way he makes them sigh and scream and Daichi so very much wants that here. Now, with his beloved. But it’s all too much and her heat is so warm and wet and tight. His rhythm is scattered and frenzied, and he’s probably holding her too tightly. It’s so good, so good. He’s growling pathetically against her neck, a sheen of sweat glistening on his brow and back. Hot, slick walls squeezing him on all sides and desperate fingers clawing at his shoulders.

A groan tremors through her husband's whole body a second before she feels him spend within her, warm and viscous. He clutches her against him and shakes small, gasping breaths past her ear. Yui makes no move to untangle him, regardless of his weight pressing her against the furs. Instead she runs soothing patterns along his back, tracing the small scars and overlapping muscle born from hours with the weapons master. Her husband tries to speak but she hushes him with a kiss to his temple. Crooning sweet nothings into his ear till he finds it within himself to move.

Her aching walls clench around the sudden loss and seed weeps out past her folds. She hopes it will quicken inside of her, she hopes she performed her duty, she hopes he is pleased. Yui sits up, grimacing at the sting the movement sends through her core, to swing her legs over the bed. Suddenly overly conscious of her nakedness when a hand catches her forearm.

“Where are you going?”

Yui looks over her shoulder and smiles at her husband’s face, still flushed from their lovemaking.

“To my chambers my lord.”

 “Stay.”

Yui hesitates. Is it usual for lords and ladies to share a bed in sleep? No one told her to expect that. No one told her to not expect it either.

“First let me dress-“

“No.” Her husband smiles crookedly, emphasizing the lingering traces of boyishness in his face.

He catches her other arm in his hand, using it to pull her back down onto the bed before strong arms wrap around her torso, pulling her backwards till she can feel him all along her back.

She can’t help but blush as his hands absentmindedly kneed her thighs and flit upwards to outline the curve of her breast. He falls asleep quickly, his large hands coming to rest over her stomach.

Yui dozes, lulled by the steady beat of his heart against her back and the deep, peaceful breaths that fan across her neck. She know that the rest of the feast is continuing without them, it will not stop until the small hours of the morning. But this far from the great hall none of the festivities can be heard. They might as well not exist. It is just her and Daichi’s arms around her, Daichi’s breath against her neck and Daichi’s heartbeat. As strong and steady as he is in his love for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and if you like this piece check out my other stuff :) I write predominantly Haikyuu!! and Free! fics, that is to say, they are the only fics I write. lol


	2. Second night

 His lady wife’s chambers are warm.

The natural hot pools under the foundations of Winterfell heat the bathing pools and run through the walls, keeping the earth from freezing in the courtyard and feeding the gardens in their glass cases life giving warmth. It also happens to be at its hottest below his wife’s chambers.

Stark men were made for the cold and too much pampering would kill the wolf in you, his lord brother had often said when at his cups. A Spartan man even when the mulled wine wet his throat. His brother’s wisdom not withstanding there was one good thing that made up for the heat, and that was the gloriously naked body of his lady wife atop the heavy furs that clad her bed and spilled off the sides. The warmth causing the furs to be too much even for his Southern lady. And thus Daichi was treated to the pleasant sight of his beloved stripped bare and bathed gold in the light from the grate. She beautiful, like some pagan deity from lands across the sea. One of heat, and pleasure and lovers. Now knowing how her embrace felt, Daichi thought he would go so far as to renounce the old gods if it allowed him to touch such a wondrous creature again.

Daichi shuts the door quickly, not wishing the guards posted down the hall to catch even a glimpse of such a sight and at the sound his lady wife looks up from her book, startled. When he grins in response the corner of her mouth pulls up to the side, mirroring his, a spark of mischief in her lovely brown eyes.

“Could you not bear a night alone dearest?”

“How can I when your embrace lingers but a corridor away?”

Yui laughs pleasantly at his speedy reply and offers her hand. In quick strides Daichi marches the length of the room to her side and snatches it up to hold in to his lips. Yui’s smile is his reward for the gesture, and her open arms are an invitation he gladly takes, fitting easily between her knees, arms caging her against him. She smiles indulgently at his obvious eagerness and he bends down so he can feel it against his lips. The taste of his lady’s mouth and neck are just as intoxicating as the night before, her happy sigh a drug that has made an addict out of him in one night. He pulls away and he already misses her kiss, and he hopes her rueful smile means she feels the same way.

She giggles, tugging at the lacing of his breaches. That used to be his favourite sound, not anymore, not after last night. His lady wife is speaking and he forces his mind to focus on the meaning of the words, and not just the way her lips shape them.

“How are you going to bed me while wearing so many layers husband?”

He grins and shrugs out of his shirt but leaves the breaches, he has a plan.

“Perhaps I wish to prolong the experience.” He says the words confidently but he can’t help the way his face and neck heat up. Even now his lack of experience in pleasing women weighs heavily on him.  No, that’s not right, not pleasing women. Pleasing his _wife_ , the one he cares about the most in this world. It is a harsh one; he has seen and heard of many who betray those that hold their trust or affection. He will not be one of them. He will love completely and honestly.

Yui cannot help but find his pink ears charming. He is such an earnest man, a good man. And she knows she is lucky. In this world women have little say in who they share their bed with. Yet against all the odds she was allowed to have him. Her Daichi.

From above her he smiles, crooked and pleasant. It’s the same smile from their younger days. As if nothing has changed. Then Daichi ducks down to place kiss after kiss against her chest, her breasts, drinking in her tiny gasps of pleasure. Things _have_ changed. Daichi would never have touched her like this before their marriage.

It had been torture. To gaze after him as she, Hayato and Daichi scampered around the castle, throwing small stones at the guards and interrupting Wakatoshi’s lessons. It had grown harder when Daichi’s own lessons and status began preventing her from seeing him frequently. More so when her mother had begun lecturing her on the proper way a lady should conduct herself. No more archery, no more bruised knees. Be polite, be demure, don’t prattle. So many things to remember and she had slipped up often. Not that the man currently running his tongue down the pulse at her neck had ever seemed to mind much.

And then Daichi had grown taller, his voice became deeper, such a rich, sturdy baritone. Everyday his back seemed broader, his hands larger, and that meant Yui was no longer the only one who gazed after him. It had been awful, to return home to Highgarden and leave him in the care of her female playmates. _she is certain her friendship with the second Stark had ruffled feathers among them._

But none of that matters now she scolds herself. Not when he is laving at her peeked nipples and murmuring distracted praise against her skin. Yui focuses on keeping her breathing even like before. On keeping her voice at bay and her body respectable. She would not wish to shame him by behaving wantonly.

Something about the set of her husband’s jaw tells her he is unhappy but she can’t place what it is that is troubling him.

“My lord you are displeased?”

“You don’t make much noise, It’s…..hard for me to tell if you enjoy being with me.”

Yui’s mind is reeling “I-“

Her husband seems to be panicking, his face taking on a shade of red she has never seen before. “I misspoke! I meant, it is hard for me to know what I am doing wrong, I-I mean, that’s not….Uh.”

Wrong? _Wrong?_   What is he talking about? He’s doing something wrong? She never even realised. Nothing about their union had seemed wrong to her last night but what did she know?

Daichi seems to give up on his explanation and instead tucks himself against her body, burying his face in her neck with a small, pained groan. Yui is completely lost but she pats his back in a comforting sort of way, frowning at the ceiling in bewildered confusion.

After a time Daichi moves his head to the side and presses his lips to her skin again so she assumes everything is fine, and lets the strangeness of the earlier conversation go. Her mother would be proud of her for not asking questions. His lips travel back down to her breasts and she soon forgets what her questions were anyway. He pulls her erect nipple into his mouth, rolling it gently between his teeth and she can’t quite keep her soft, hiccuping groan at bay.

While his mouth is occupied Daichi ghosts his fingers down his wife’s stomach, feeling it clench at the feather light caress. His fingers find her core and his wife jumps at the sudden contact with the most sensitive part of her. Trying to keep a cool head he slips his fingers between her folds, searching for that place Chikara had described. He thinks he’s found it when her body completely tenses beneath him. So he runs his finger over the small bump again, releasing her reddened nipple from his mouth so he can watch her reaction hungrily.

Her brows are furrowed and her teeth a digging into her bottom lip but for some reason it doesn’t look like pain to him. He grinds the pad of his finger harder against the small, swollen nub and delights in the way she tosses her head against the pillow, a moan that hitches over the low notes in her voice escaping past her lips before her hand jerks up to cut it off. Daichi frowns, opening his mouth to chastise that hand when his wife half sits, body resting on her elbows, her eyes are glistening wetly.

“I am sorry husband, I forget myself. It will not happen again.”

Now Daichi is _really_ frowning. “But you have done nothing wrong?”

“But I….made a shameful noise…”

Daichi’s mouth falls open at that. “What?”

_She’s blown it. She didn’t even last two nights of her marriage and now she is going to be estranged and sent back to Highgarden for disappointing him!_

“I like the noises you make.”

Her eyes widen, the barest hint of a smile threatening to steal across her face. “You do?”

“Very much, but I wish you’d stop trying to smother them.”

As Yui tries to work her head around this new development Daichi’s fingers pick up where they left off on her sex.

Yui’s hand hovers by her mouth but doesn’t clamp down, not yet anyway. He wants to hear her. Even if the very thought makes her cringe with embarrassment.

While his fingers find a rhythm he kisses a trail down her chest, across her soft stomach till he can’t go any further without shuffling down the bed. So he does, his fingers leaving her twitching sex, hands moving to rest on her knees and then his brain jams.

His lady wife’s pink, swollen sex bared before him is a dangerously erotic sight. Part of him wants to just finish himself at the sight but another, larger part wants to _taste_.

Her entrance twitches under his gaze and Daichi’s tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip in response. As his hands push her thighs further apart Yui whimpers at being in such a vulnerable position, her body taunt like a bowstring. Again Daichi’s takes a moment to just stare, before his eyes drag themselves away from her quivering sex up to her face, only to frown when he finds it pressed against the furs of her bed, her eyes scrunched shut.

“My love?”

The endearment is a new one and it makes his lady wife’s lovely brown eyes flicker open. Daichi relinquishes his hold on her thighs and clambers up her body. One hand dipping forward to cup her cheek in his palm, turning her to face him gently, so gently.

“What is it?” His voice is grave, his dark eyes searching her face worriedly. Yui curses herself for putting such an expression on the one she loves.

She smiles and presses a finger to the dent between his brows, smoothing it out. “Nothing is wrong my lord, oh how you worry so!”

“I want to see you spend.”

Yui chokes on nothing but her own breath. Her lord husband’s face is set with determination, marred only by the flush crawling up the back of his neck and reddening the tips of his ears.

“I wish to try something, but if it upsets you, you have to tell me my love. When you are with me I do not want to hurt you.”

Yui swallows and her voice is shaky when she answers. “Yes my lord. I-I trust you.”

Daichi’s face glows with happiness. His lady wife trusts him! A surge of feelings that are both protective and tender rise within him, but a soft brush of fingertips against the hand cupping her cheek gives him pause. She hasn’t finished speaking.

“But I do not know if….my meaning is… I do not know how to…..s-spend.” Yui cringes at her own words. Is he disgusted with her now? That his lady wife knows such words? That she thinks so little of him she will use them in his presence?

Daichi’s smiles indulgently, reaching a hand up to rub at the back of his neck in a rueful sort of way “Well I have been rather useless with that haven’t I?"

He kisses one cheek and then the other, the smile evident in his voice. “But I’m working to change that.”

Yui watches her lord husband curiously as his lips travel down her body in small wet circles. When his mouth is on her inner thigh and moving upwards she realizes what he is set on doing, and it shocks her so much it takes a moment before she finds her voice.

“My lord?! You needn’t -It is not befitting-“

Daichi’s rich baritone vibrates through her body as he chuckles adoringly against her skin. Nuzzling his face along the top of her upper leg, his dark eyes soft and playful. His voice holds an edge that inexplicitly has the deepest parts of her clenching around nothing.

“Hush now, the lord husband wants to make his lady blush.”

She’s already blushing, alarmingly so.“But I am-“

“Beautiful.”

Daichi kisses her thigh and murmurs words that fill her heart with pleasure. “So beautiful, I know not which god has blessed me, but I will forever be grateful.”

He smiles the crooked grin she loves so dearly before he ducks his head between her thighs and runs his tongue down the length of her. She will never be able to look at that smile the same again. He repeats the motion, the hand on her thigh noting the way the muscles tighten at every pressure against her heat. He runs the tip of his tongue around the rim of her entrance before delving inside, eyes widening at the way her slick walls clench so very tightly in response. It’s messy and wet and unskilled but her breath is coming in short staccatos that shake her entire frame, and her hands flutter uselessly at her sides. Best of all is her voice.

“Hu-s-band, Ah! My lord I’m- _oh gods_ D-Daichi!”

He can’t help but groan at that. His name moaned in his lady wife’s voice. Not "my lord" or "husband" but Daichi. Like when they were children. But thinking of their childhood feels strange at such a time so he pulls his mind away from such thoughts. Admittedly it is easy to do so when his beloved is thrashing about in ecstasy from his touches and releasing such delightful, desperate noises. If he had any kind of inclination to poetry or artistry he might try to capture it. But alas that was never the case and he will have to content himself with watching his lady wife spend many many more times to make up for it. And, though Maester Takeda would disapprove, Daichi has always thought that poetry and songs were paltry things in comparison to real experiences. 

His lips travel up her sex till they reach her most sensitive spot, he knows he’s found it again because Yui’s whole legs spasms and she gives him the sweetest sounding moan yet. He smiles against her heat and pulls it into his mouth, sucking harder in response to her cries, large hands fumbling to wrap around her thighs when another spasm pulls the small bundle of nerves from between his lips.

He has to fight to keep her still as she writhes and undulates against his mouth. But he is strong and manages it without much effort. His wife’s voice hits a new cadence, her moans high and breathy and punctuated with his name over and over again. It takes longer then he thought it would - _but again he blames that on his inexperience_ \- before his beloved is crying and thrashing and vibrating against him, wetness spilling over his tongue and down his chin. It’s salty, like the taste of her heat but he doesn’t find it unpleasant.

He sits, wiping the wetness away with the back of his hand. What he sees then is possibly the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on. His wife is flushed and panting, her hair a tangle around her head like the mermaids his wet-nurse told him about. The eyes he loves so dearly are glazed over with pleasure, her body spent and pliant under his hands. He can’t help but run them over her thighs, her stomach, her soft breasts. He’ll never get tired of touching her.

She smiles at him through her tiredness and lets him have his way and Daichi is so happy in that moment he blurts out something incredibly stupid.

“I thought I could not love something as much as my sweet little wife’s thighs, but your cry when you spend is equal to them.”

He says it in deadly earnest too. Stark men do not joke often. So that just makes it worse when Yui starts laughing violently, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. He makes to move away in his embarrassment, turning his body, but she catches his arm in a surprisingly strong grip.

“Do not leave me, forgive my rudeness.” Her smile is blinding and it causes him to linger. “I am so happy Daichi, all this time I thought you would despise my wantonness. It’s pleasant to find that is not so. Quite the opposite if I am reading you correctly. ”

Their shared smile gives him the courage to diverge his secret.

“I asked Chikara.”

“My lord?”

“I asked him about women’s pleasures.”

Daichi can’t help the heat that floods his face at the admission. Yui sits up and lays herself across his back, arms embracing him and hands running down the planes of his chest as she coos in his ear, "I have such a thoughtful husband. I must have done something right for the gods to let me have you.”

The moment is bliss, wrapped in his lovers arms, her breasts pressed against his hot skin and her praises in his ear. When she rest her chin against his shoulder he turns his head and kisses her temple, then he cheek, then her waiting mouth.

It is supposed to be a chaste thank you fr her words but his wife is having none of it. Her kiss is dangerous and heady and goes straight to his head like summer wine. All tongue and teeth and so much _wanting_. He relishes in her sudden boldness and in the hands that dip down past his navel and into his breaches to grasp his quickly hardening cock. She’s clumsy at first, but his wife was always a faster learner then he and soon he is breathing hard through his nose and grunting against her lips.

Her fingers dance lightly over the head of his cock and he can’t stifle the shiver that runs down his spine. “Not like this.” His larger hands cover hers. “Let me… I want.” It’s hard to form cohesive sentences when his lady is squeezing her fingers round his cock on each drag upwards, coy smile still in place.

He tugs her hands off him before he spends inside his smallclothes and presses her into the mattress. She waits patiently, legs spread in a way that messes with his head while he rids himself of his smallclothes and breeches as fast as he ever has.

It’s better than the first time because his lady wife shudders against him when he enters her, wrapping her legs around his lower back as if to pull him closer, deeper. Murmuring words of love and praise that warm him all the way down to his toes. He is so happy he fell for her, he is so happy she accepted him, he is so happy she is here. He wants to see it once more, wants to see her head thrown back as she groans in ecstasy and he tells her as much between each roll of his hips.

“Again, show me again."

Each thrust send delicious friction through her core, each drag of his cock against her walls makes her whimper, still oversensitive from earlier.  It’s a good kind of aching pain that makes her toes curl in delight behind his back. Daichi is shuddering and twitching inside her, his poor neglected cock is making it hard for him to keep his orgasm at bay. He tries to co-ordinate his thrusts and his fingers against her sex but it’s proving more difficult then he thought it would be. The heat from the room and the pleasure of his wife’s body has perspiration appearing on his brow and upper lip. When his fingers find some semblance of rhythm against his lady’s sex his momentary thrill of satisfaction at her cry quickly turns to panic as the hot vice-like clamp of her walls around his cock has him seeing white.

He possesses the mind to fall into the space beside her and not on top of her as his arms give out underneath him. When he can breathe again he turns onto his side to find his lady mirroring him with a smile that makes his heart ache.

He places his hand over hers where it’s tucked up beside her chest and brings it to his lips. He would take her again if he could but already he can feel his eyelids growing heavy, his body weighted down by exhaustion.  Just before he drifts off he mumbles against their clasped hands, “I didn’t get to see you spend again.”

He pouts like a small child and Yui smothers her giggle against the pillows. Shuffling closer to his body and tangling their legs together. Her voice equal parts loving and tempting.

 “Visit me tomorrow night then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! one more chapter to go till this piece is finished. Uni is much harder then I thought it would be which is why it took my so damn long to update but I hope you enjoyed this. :)


	3. All the nights to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I finally finished it! I was so busy writing my reader insert fics this piece got completely side-tracked.  
> I'm planning to write some more Haikyuu!! GoT inspired pieces so watch out for those in the future :)  
> I also played around with the ages of some of the characters in relate to others, so in this AU, Ennoshita is older then Daichi.

_“…………….The capital is too hot and every conversation has two meanings. It drives me crazy. You know how I hate politics. Chikara and Hayato keep me sane, barely. But I miss your face beside me when I wake, and your voice, the last thing I hear at night. I count the days till I am by your side once again.”_

Yui smiles at her husband’s hand. Neat, evenly spaced. If she turns the parchment over she can feel the indents where he pressed too hard.

She runs her hand over her slightly swollen belly with a fond smile. Her husband writes to her often, but it is not the same as having him within her sight, within her embrace.

She has not told him yet, it seems wrong to tell him in a letter, and besides, she wants to see his face when he hears the news. She wants him to be the first to know.

There’s one other, darker reason she has not told anyone about the child growing inside her. Many children do not make it into the world, and having to dash his hopes after hearing about it would be too painful for her to bare.

So she is content with only her and her maid knowing for now. Though she thinks others suspected as soon as she began refusing wine at dinners. In any case Wakatoshi has forbidden her from strenuous activities in his own gruff display of affection. For all his severity he is happy his little brother has found joy in his choice of partner.

Her husband will be in Winterfell within the next month, and she knows that soon her protruding belly will be too large to conceal. She hopes at that time her child is strong enough, that her worries will be groundless.

Her heart races as she detects the familiar sounds of horse’s tread on the road outside the castle gates. The last few days had been torture. Knowing Daichi was so close, within days of Winterfell, yet not in her arms. But he is here now, handsome and tall as he and his retainers enter the courtyard atop their weary horses.

As soon as he halts the small procession he sweeps off his horse, and at once she is wrapped in his arms, his cheek pressed against the top of her head. The welcoming party politely avert their gaze from such an intimate display of emotion. Once it would have shocked the onlookers, but by now they are used to the young couple’s blatant affection and they meet it with rueful smiles.

Her ladies sigh wistfully as his laugh booms across the courtyard, his joy plain for all to see as he holds her face gently between his hands and kisses her.

The wry voice of Chikara cuts through the happy reunion.

“Your husband is a demon lord my lady, he barely allowed us to rest once we entered the North. You would think he missed you terribly or something of that nature.”

Yui laughs and kisses her husband’s brow, her insides turned to mush like the snow trampled under the hooves of their mounts at his words. 

“Were you pining for me dearest?”

Daichi blushes, and frowns up at his companion, but he doesn’t get the chance to speak as Chikara dismounts, slapping his younger liege on the back with twinkling eyes.

“Pining? Hayato and I had to indulge his laments nightly. We have suffered much my lady.”

Hayato smiles faintly from where he tends to his horses reigns. “It’s true my lady, all sighs and wistful glances from the tower like a proper princess.”

The crowd chuckles and Daichi waves his hand in dismissal, ears pink. “Enough! We have kept these good people in the cold for too long, let us go indoors.”

Her husband strays from her side long enough to direct the stable boy in the care of his horse, and then he is matching his steps to her shorter stride, one hand nestled protectively on the small of her back as they go in.

The feast is a merry affair. Hayato is blushing, intoxicated on wine and the attentions of a bouncy Karstark girl. Chikara is teasing the serving girls with his lazy smile and quiet, unassuming charm. Ryunosuke and Yuu have started an uproarious, rather racy drinking song. The high table is a more solemn affair due to the presence of the formidable Wakatoshi Stark, but Yui is oblivious to his stern gaze as her husband entertains her with stories of the capital, all smiles and soft glances.

And then finally they are alone, and neither has to veil their eagerness for the other for polite company. 

“Did you really miss me so dearly my love?”

In the semi-darkness of his wife’s chamber her eyes seem luminous; seem to strip him down to his very soul. They make him feel more naked, more vulnerable, than simply not wearing clothing does.

He swallows, and it sounds harsh to his own ears. After nearly a month apart from his beloved he feels like a novice again, as the full effect of her beauty washes over him once more.

His smile is soft in the firelight as he runs his hands down the naked skin of her back, marvelling at her warmth, the curve of her spin. “How could I not?”

In reply her hands reach up to stroke along the planes of his shoulders, the curve of his throat, his jaw. Smiling at the scratch of stubble against her fingertips, as she relearns the body of the man she trusts her happiness to.

She is surprised he has not noticed yet, too caught up in her eyes and lips to really pay attention to the small bump digging into his lower torso. It’s endearing, but it won’t do.

“Husband.”

Daichi’s lips falter on their path across her collarbone and he hums to show he is listening, breathing in deep to enjoy his wife’s scent after months without it.

His lady steps back and Daichi has to fight to not step with her, loath to be apart even for a moment after nothing but dreams and his wife’s letters to mollify him.

Her small, warm hands take his and Daichi watches with polite interest as she places them over her stomach and Daichi’s heart stops, his gaze darting up to his lady’s glistening eyes to confirm what he thinks she is trying to tell him. His tongue feels heavy and unwieldy and he can’t utter a single sound as his wife smiles, tears that gather in the corners of her eyes threatening to fall as she whispers, “Are you happy?”

Her husband's eyes are wide as they flick back down to the small bump, then back up to her face. He kisses her, his answer in his actions as he embraces her. _Yes. Yes of course._

He lifts her onto his bed as if she weighs nothing, and braces himself above her with his hands. He kisses her breasts, her sweet, soft thighs, and her wet heat. He doesn’t stop. She shakes and cries out, and he kisses her more, harder, till she’s clawing at the heavy furs, her entire body ridged. He sits back, his mouth full with the taste of her as he takes her, and her body is so relaxed from her pleasure that her tight, warm core parts easily for him. His thrusts are careful, gentle. Easing himself all the way out of her only to press back in, reaching the deepest parts of her and setting fire to her skin with his ardent kisses. Her husband has learned her body, made a study of it. He knows where to touch and kiss to make her sigh his name, or scream it, if he so desires.

They make love until the small hours of the morning, and he watches the sun rise with his lady wife in his lap. Spent and breathing softly in her sleep against his chest. He cradles her belly in his hand, imagining it round with his child, their child. Soon it will be. And then one day, not to long from now, he will hold the wee thing in his hands. Later he will teach the child to ride. Maester Takeda will teach them their letters and tell them his wondrous stories, and they will ask too many questions like his lady wife. He will teach them to love those closest to them properly, without guile, gently, fully, as he does. He can only hope then that they will someday be as happy as he is at this moment.

“I love you,” he whispers against his wife’s temple, and even in her sleep she clutches him tighter.

“Both of you.”

He whispers it again, he will never have said it enough, as the dawn makes it's slow way into the world and lights upon the night's freshly fallen snow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
